The Woman who fell in love with Sesshomaru
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: It's about my friend Nicole. No Inu or Kag. Only Sess and Nicole and their journy together. Sess has to find a special demon and Nicole is a demon testing herself. BTW: She dosen't know she's a demon
1. Here I go!

** The woman who fell in love with Sesshomaru**

(I wouldn't say woman)

There was a girl named Nicole she was a human in training, her teacher trained her in different ways and a different style of fighting this style was for demons. You could mistake her for a demon if you don't count that she looks human. Maybe 25 of her was demon no one knows, her parents died before any body knew about them. She believed that she had some demon in her a least. Now she is on her own after finding that her master was gay and raped a poor young boy. She was almost done with her training any way so she decided that she was going and ready to face the world! Starting with the East! Ya right! Kind of OC

**50 years in the past**

"But my lord!" A man yelled

"Shut up!" The lord boomed.

"But you can't go out side your territory and into some one else's! A lot of people are after you!"

"I am going to fine the rulers of the east and their daughter."

"But-… **_slice_**

"I had to silence you some how." The lord growled. As he air dried his bloody hands.

"Sesshoma- Aaaaaa!! What the hell, why did you cut this guys head off?!

"He was annoying. Now did you need something Inuyasha?"

"I'm leaving I'm going more down West."

"Are you? I was hopping you could watch the place."

"No I won't return."

"Then every one else will have to watch over it until I return. I'll be back thou." Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"Good luck with that."

"Are you going to the south for something or someone?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine, farewell Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru. Farewell" With that said Inuyasha leafed. As for Sesshomaru he tolled every one he was going and took off heading east.


	2. Sesshomaru?

**Sesshomaru?**

**50 years later**

"Damn it's hot and there's nothing here!" Nicole said after running 3000 miles from the west to east. "Man, the east sucks. Wow?!" Nicole slipped and fell in to the water. "Aw, shit! This is my only kimono!" (A/N: BTW: Her kimono is like Inuyasha's except the pants and the outer shirt is all black and her under shirt is red, and yes Sesshomaru has been traveling for 50 years odd no?) "Arrrrrrrggg!!!" an unwelcoming voice hissed.

"What was that?" Nicole wondered.

"You are on my turf!" A water snake hissed while jumping out of the water. Nicole just looked plane annoyed. "What are you doing here human?" It asked again.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here?!"

"I think you're trying to poison the water with your filthy human body!"

"I was just getting a fucking drink!" Nicole said as she punched the demon.

**BAM!!!!**

The demon went fling across the water and bashed his head on a big ass rock. "Stupid demons always so weak."

"Watch your tong girl." A deep scary voice growled.

"I can't it's under my nose and in my mouth."

"Fucken smart ass."

"What did you say you sorry excuse for a demon!"

"You don't even know what I look like let alone how I fight. Stupid girl."

"Well then quit being a cowered! Come out from behind those bushes!" Nicole barked. The man walked out from behind the bushes. 'Damn he's beautiful… Wha no! He's the enemy!' Nicole was just staring at him. When she was brought back to reality when he asked her a question. "What?"

"I said are you a demon."

"No! I'm not as pathetic as you are."

"I'll make sure you swallow those words and choke."

"May I have your name scents I'm going to die?" Nicole smirked.

"You really are a smart ass."

"Hurry up and answer the damn question." She was getting pissed and fast.

"My name is… Sesshomaru I'm the lord of the west lands. Yours?"

"Nicole. Pleasure to meat you my lord."

"Are you from the west?"

"Ya what of it?"

"I have no bisness with you." Sesshomaru said wile walking ahead of Nicole. Nicole growled and jumped in the air ready to kick Sesshomaru in the head. "Die!" Sesshomaru gave an evil eye and grabbed her leg. Nicole hit Sesshomaru in the back of the head with her fist hopping to knock him out however that failed and he tore her to the ground. He was on top of her growling in her face. Nicole just glared at him. 'Her sent its smells so… good. Wha never! kill her! Okay now… Now! ...Damn I can't kill her for some odd reason.' Sesshomaru thought.

'He sure looks deep in thought for some who is about to kill. This is my chance!' Nicole pulled her feet up and pushed him off. He went fling across the water but landed gracefully on the ground. "Damn I almost had him!"

"That was vary powerful and so is your demonic aura. Tell me are you sure you aren't the ruler's daughter, of the East?"

"I'm positive." (Gasp your positive? I knew that jacket was for something!)

"Hmmm… O well it's none of my concern." Sesshomaru just leafed after that.

"Hu… that was wired, O well I should go up the river." Nicole jumped on some rock's that were sticking out of the water. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was watching her? "A yasha." Sesshomaru growled from behind the trees and bushes then disappeared into the forest.


	3. The demon with in

**The demon with in**

'Hummmm… That was an odd demon they usually kill no matter who it is. Oh well it's not my problem any more.' Nicole kept running up the river until she reached the water fall that created the river. "Holy fucking ass crackers! This is the wolf demons territory." Nicole shouted. 'Awww, Fuck!' All the wolves looked at her growling, snarling, howling, whispering, and talking…ect. Then finally: "Hey look! There's a human! Kill her!" A man with a Mohawk yelled.

"Uh…" Nicole was shocked of how many wolves there were. "I can't take them all." Nicole said. "Screw it. Die wolves you dogs! OooOOoO they didn't like that." They all formed a big ass thick ass circle around her trying to scratch or bit her yelling "Die human!" or "You don't deserve to live!" or "Your not wanted here.".

Then one guy stepped forward his hair was all pushed back and it was two different colors, dark gray and light gray. He was wearing wolf fur on both of his arms and around his waste. "Kill her Ginta!" The guy named Ginta stepped forwarded from the crowd then came running after Nicole. He was about to punch her square in the face. Buuuut Nicole ducked and punched him in the gut! (Yaaaaa!) He stumbling back holding his stomach. "Come on _Demon_." Nicole gave a cocky smirk.

"Shut up!" He comes running at her with his fist in front of him.

"Too slow." Nicole teased. She was about to jump but a whorl wind came and knocked Ginta down. Every one fell silent. 'What the…'

When the dust cleared a male wolf demon yelled: "Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"Sorry Kouga." The guy with the Mohawk spoke up.

"You are all dismissed. I'll take it from here Hakkaku." Kouga said.

"Yes sir. Come let's go every one!" Hakkaku yelled.

'He must be the leader around here.' Nicole thought.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Nicole said coolly.

"So what is a young pretty girl like your self doing out here?"

'What a flirt… Jackass.' Nicole thought. "Just testing my self, trying to fine a place to settle."

"Really, well come on I'll show you around." Kouga offered. Nicole didn't say any thing she just followed and listen to him talk. "So do you like it?"

"It's ok. I guess."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I already tolled you, no." Nicole said with boredom. "And no I don't want to stay here."

"To bad hu?"

"For you that is." Nicole was getting annoyed.

"Any time you change your mind were always open."

"Ya okay bye." Nicole got up and went out side. "There's nothing here! Damn it all!" Nicole sighted. "Should have stayed in the west." Nicole said wile climbing the rocks to get a better look of where in all the hells she is. 'Then again that wired demon owns that land I might have died. Come to think of it what was he doing in the East if he is the 'ruler' of the West?' Nicole was in deep thought for a while utile she reached her destination.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Nicole was speechless staring at the scenery. Then all of the sudden. "Everyone run! The birds of paradise are here!!!" A wolf demon yelled like a little girl. Nicole looked down to see all the wolves taking cover, getting ready for battle, and attacking the damned birds. "Damn…" Was all Nicole could say, after seeing how big the birds were.

"Every body prepare for battle we'll lead them to the cliffs!" Kouga yelled to every one who passed him.

"He must be heading there." Nicole said to herself, she got up and ran towed the big cliffs. "Shit they spotted me! Crap!" The bird came down to try and grab her with their big claws Nicole went to put her hand down and do a back flip she did doge the bird, but in the middle of her flip the bird crashed to the ground a rock came and fling out and hit her head and she landed roughly on the ground still rolling from the impacted of the rock.

She got up and growled lowly. If you were close or had good eye sight you could see one of her eyes turning dark silver. The other a dark gold. "Die." She whispered darkly. And jumped in the air like a full demon could jump. She grew claws and fangs. While she was in the air she grabbed the human head and crushed it with one hand. As it was falling she jumped off of the bird and to another, digging her claws in to its ribs and shoulder blade she took her beautiful white teeth and stained her teeth and hands with blood.

The bird died and was falling from the sky, she jumped off of it and was about to kill another one but a man grabbed her by the waist and brought her to the ground. "Grrrr, Get off of me you son of a bitch!" Kouga hit her hared in the stomach and she was out cold. He took her back into the dean.

**Kouga's view of every thing**

'As I was running I saw all the birds going some where I thought they were retreating so I was going to fallow them, I jumped in the air, gliding then I saw that hot girl again and saw she was being attacked by the birds my blood boiled, especially when I saw she was trying to doge the fucker but got hit with a rock in the head and rolled the rest of the way, I was going to save her.

I fell forwarded and started running, and jumped in the air gliding again. It was amazing what I saw she was human then demon the next! When she was about to kill another bird I thought that it was enough and grabbed her and took her back to the dean.' Kouga's thought and point of view.

**End Kouga's view **


	4. My blood boiling

**My blood boiling**

"Uh where am I?" Nicole groaned.

"You're in our dean." A familiar voice said.

"You mean the wolf pack?" Nicole asked.

"Ya, are you ok? You got hurt pretty badly." Kouga said.

"I can't move."

"Just rest and you'll be fine." Nicole looked at him one more time then fell into a deep sleep.

Next day

"Kouga come quick there's an intruder it wants to talk to you!" Ginta yelled.

"Better not be another girl." Kouga growled to himself as he walked out. Secretly Nicole was awake. "Now's my chance." Nicole got up and claimed the wall trying to fine a weak spot. "Fricken rock!" Nicole growled while trying to push up a lose rock up with her hands. The rock came lose and she pushed it aside. 'Bingo'. "It's open, now to see the 'intruder' as they call it. Wow its already dark? Full moon too. " Nicole looked over the edge to see Kouga and a familiar man. "Have I seen him before? He looks so familiar." Nicole listened for a wile.

"So who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded.

"None of your concern wolf." The demon said.

"Then what are you doing on my territory dog."

"What did you just say?" The man said rather calmly.

"You heard me you lame excuse for canines!" Kouga growled. (Back to Nicole) "Oh ya that wired demon. What was his name? Sesshomaru! I knew he looked familiar." Nicole said putting the bottom of her fist in her hand gently.

**Slice!!!**

Sesshomaru used poison claws on Kouga's shoulder. "That looks like it hurt." Nicole observed.

"Die wolf." Sesshomaru said coldly took out his whip slashing at Kouga's feet.

'Damn I can't just keep dogging his attacks. Their must be a way… Wait that girl. She has to be some help. If she can take down 2 birds she could take this fool, he's not even that fast.' Sesshomaru moves faster. 'Spoke too soon.' Kouga thought.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Get that girl out here!" Kouga called to his comrades.

"Alright!" Both of them run in.

**With Ginta and Hakkaku**

"Where was she last?" Hakkaku asked.

"Right there! She's gone!" Ginta yell and then fainted.

Hakkaku pushes Ginta up "Arrgg, Get up!"

"Look!" Ginta points up to a hole in the roof.

"That must be how she got out!" Hakkaku said.

"Let's get up there I don't think she could of gotten far."

"Let's hurry Kouga is still fighting!" They both clime up the wall and lift the rock up.

**With Nicole **

She still is looking at the fight. "This is boring." Nicole said with boredom. 'Maybe I should go help him. He saved me.' While Nicole was debating if she should help him or not, Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to sneak up on her.

Nicole then stood up 'Maybe I should help him.' She thought. Ginta and Hakkaku tried to stay quiet and walked forwarded to try and grab her. "Then again he was flirting with me! Hell no I'm not going to help him!" Nicole said still fuming. Ginta stretches his arms out to grab her but she sat back down. He pulls away. "What do you to want?" Nicole asked with out turning around.

"Uh… Kouga asks of your assistants." Hakkaku started.

"Fine. Just because he saved me I'll return the favor." Nicole jumps off the top of their dean. Ginta and Hakkaku do to. "Kouga! We got her!"

"Good now can you help me?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be down her."

"Just hurry then." Kouga said dogging Sesshomaru's blows. Sesshomaru took his claws and was trying to scratch Kouga's legs Nicole jumped up and kicked Sesshomaru's arm.

"So we meet again." Sesshomaru growled.

"Keh, I was hopping we did; now I have another chance to kill you!"

"Pretty cocky for a little human girl." Sesshomaru said.

"I could say the same about you." Nicole said smirking.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru came charging at her with his claws out stretched. Nicole just stood there with her arms crossed. Right when he was about to connect with her body, she jumped pretty high in the air and did a flip landing it gracefully.

"You call that an attack?"

"You call your self a fighter. Your more like a cowered. Not fighting me."

"Shut up bitch!" Nicole yelled.

"You're the bitch!" Sesshomaru sneered.

"Ya well you're a cross dresser!!!" Nicole grew more angrier by the seconded.

"Their equally matched when it comes to fowl behavior." Ginta said.

"I have to agree with you there." Hakkaku said.

Nicole ran striate towered Sesshomaru ready to fight him. Sesshomaru also ran towered her. Nicole felt her blood boil again. 'What is this feeling?' All of the sudden Nicole's body was shaking uncontrollably. She grew back her fangs, claws, and one of her eyes was silver the other gold again and this time she had a big long bushy tail and ears.

"That sent." Kouga whispered. 'Is she a… yasha?' (A/N: thoughts ' (speaking out loud ".)

'That sent. I knew she was a yasha.' Sesshomaru thought.

"What's going on?" Nicole whispered. They both stopped running at each other. It was silent. Nicole dropped to her knees. She arched her back. It looked like she pounced on the ground. Her back was in a weird animal position. She looks up a Sesshomaru with her different eyes and in a heart beat she was in front of him and punched him in the face he didn't even know what happened. All he knew was that he was on the ground.

Sesshomaru stayed there for a wile holding his breath. She looks around and attacks the wolf demons. Sesshomaru got up and grabbed her and pulled her close to him and put his mouth around her neck so she couldn't breath. He was choking her. She bit him in the neck and locked her jaw. Blood spurted out everywhere. Sesshomaru then puts all his body weight on her and used a force that all the rocks and dirt flew up and no one could see them. When the dust cleared they were gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ginta asked.

"I have no idea." Hakkaku answered.

"I have a feeling that we'll see them again." Kouga spoke up. Let's go inside the sun is raising.


	5. I want to be with you

**I want to be with you**

Nicole woke up to see that the sun was up and she was under a tree by a river. "Ow my throat hurts." Nicole said as she got up holding her neck. "Hu?" There was an already cooked fish on a big leaf near her. She got up and ate it quick. When she was done she got up and saw Sesshomaru standing by the river looking around. 'I guess I should thank him.' Nicole thought. And she noticed as Sesshomaru turned his head she saw a big gash in his neck. 'Did one of the wolves bit him?' She got up and walked up to him and stood next to him.

"Look who's up." He said not turning to look at her.

"I guess I should thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"I was hopping you could fill me in." Nicole said. "The only thing I can remember is feeling a wired pain and blacking out."

"You… don't remember?"

"No."

Sesshomaru tolled her what had happened. "Oh then I guess I should also say sorry… And help you."

"No I didn't do any thing to help you."

"Then who? The wolves?" Nicole asked smiling.

"No. For myself. Wolves can't give me info on what I need when there dead."

"Okay, what ever you say." Nicole said trying to bite back a laugh.

"Now why do you need to help me with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The wounded I gave you. Its bleeding. It'll get infected."

"It'll heal."

"Not quick enough."

"I don't need your help."

"Ya you do."

"Fine but after this you won't help me any more and leave me out of your troubles."

"Deal, now holed still. I don't think I'll see you for a long time any way." Nicole said. Sesshomaru didn't say any thing.

(A/N: They are also talking as she helps him I'm just not going to type what they say. All it is, is them talking about why they are doing whatever learning more about each other.)

"There done." Nicole finished cleaning out the cut. "So you said I was a yasha right."

"Yes."

"What's a yasha?" Nicole asked confused.

"It's a-

**BOOOM!!!! **

"What was that?" Nicole asked a little worried.

"I don't know but I'm going to fined out."

"I'm going too." Nicole said getting ready to run.

"No. Go do what ever you came here for."

"But this is what I came here for to fight get some action and to test myself!"

"You'll die."

"So! Unlike some people I'm not afraid to die," Nicole said facing the other way.

'Who is this girl? She has so much… power. So much energy. She's only human. It's like she knows she can't or won't die.' Sesshomaru thought for a while. "Fine you can come, but don't get in my way."

"Same goes for you." Nicole said smiling and running ahead. "Lets go!!!" Nicole called from ahead. Sesshomaru gave her a small smiled and cough up with her.

"Let's go." He said. Nicole nodded. And they both ran there together. 'Amazing she can keep up with me.' Sesshomaru looks at her as they run. Nicole caches his gaze and looks at him. He looks away. Nicole shrugged and faced forwarded again.

**Boooom!!! **

"There it is again!" Nicole said to Sesshomaru.

"I know. Let's hurry."

"What do you think it is?"

"I can smell humans."

"Humans? Do you think there doing it?"

"Yes. Smells like their blowing the forest away." Sesshomaru said.

"Really? Why would they want to do that?" Nicole asked.

"Probly trying to get to a demon." Sesshomaru said looking Nicole's way.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Kill them."

Ummm… Don't you think your being a bit harsh?"

"No. Why, am I?"

"Well ya. We just show up and kill all of them. I mean shouldn't we at lest hear them out?" Nicole asked.

"Fine, you ask and I'll kill them."

"Wha- but!"

"No. Out here you're going to see thing you wish you haven't seen. You said you could take it right? Then you're going to see what 'take it' really means out in the really world. Look we are here." Sesshomaru finished and grabbed her and hid behind some fallen trees. The humans had bombs and where trying to use the wood to make bouts.  
(A/N: The village is by the ocean.) Some people already had bouts and were leaving and returning back from the ocean.

"Sesshomaru, Let me go and see if we need any thing or if I can get any info." Nicole suggested.

"Alright, but hurry or I might kill you too."

"Ya, ya I know." Nicole got up and found a woman who was picking fruit. "Hee hee." Nicole smirks and walks up to the lady and knocks her out. She takes the basket and goes into the village. She found a store and put the basket down. "Oi! Hey what are you guys do-

"AAAAAAA! Run a demon!!!" Some one yelled. Every one ran or hid. "Come on! I thought I told him to wait." Nicole said quietly to her self. Sesshomaru killed some people and was right in front of Nicole's face. "Hu?! What are you doing?" Instead of answering her he just throw her behind the fruit stands and she hit her head and blacked out.

Couple hours later

"Uh… my head." Nicole sat up. "What happened? That's right Sesshomaru! Oh he is sooo dead when I fine him!" Nicole stood up and saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the ocean watching the sun set. 'What why is he still here?' Nicole thought. 'Is he waiting for me or something?' She walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Hey I was thinking, Sesshomaru… umm… I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I could travel with you." Nicole said and looked the other way. "Feel free to say no. I just thought that it must be lonely traveling alone looking for a girl by your self."

"You've proven your self worthy and you're a girl so you might be of help." Sesshomaru said without looking at her. It was like her heart skipped a beat. She was happy.

"Really?" Sesshomaru nodded his head as in a yes. "Great."

Night

Nicole and Sesshomaru are camping out sided around a fire cooking fish. "So what's with this girl why is she so important?" Nicole asked while checking the fish.

"She is the ruler's daughter of the east. She's supposed to rule these lands. If she doesn't the east will fall apart. Others will take her land and ether the North, Shout even the West might take it over.

"Now how is that bad?" Nicole asked as she handed him one of the fishes.

"It's not, for that sided that takes it over. Right now some one related to her is watching it and they are not doing a good job. She was separated from her parents who are dead now. Because they were not supposed to be together."

"Why not?" Nicole asked in interest.

"Her mother was full dog demon and her father was a full wolf demon. This makes a wolf-dog. Wolf-Dogs are the most power fullest demons, they must be killed."


	6. WolfDog? Demon? Yasha?

**Wolf-Dog? Demons? Yasha? What!?**

"So once we find her… we kill her?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Then who's going to rule?" Nicole asked.

"The wolf side of the family is taking over." Sesshomaru said looking at the ground.

"Why can't she rule?" Nicole looked down too.

"She's a dangerous demon." Sesshomaru said looking back up.

"Oh. So how are we going to find her?" She looked up at him.

"She's a wolf-dog. I'll be able to smell her." Sesshomaru said. 'Then again, I might have already found her.'

"How old is she?" Nicole asked.

"Bout your age now."

"How do you know she is here? In the east?" Nicole got him there. "She might have went to the other region. That's what I did when my parents died. I kept walking north"

"Her parents were killed in the east."

"Okay. So do you know where to look?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

"Oh ya of coarse." Nicole smiled.

"Get some sleep we leave early tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and leaned back on a tree. Nicole nodded.

Morning

"Nicole!... Nicole!... NICOLE!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Who, What, Where, When, Why??!?!?!?!?!" Nicole jumped in alarm.

"Shut up and get up were leaving." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Oh right." Nicole got up and caught up with Sesshomaru.

5 hours later

Nicole just got done eating a bore. "Sesshomaru do you eat?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you eating?" Nicole said looking at his back.

"I eat humans."

"Really? Well I could get you one," Nicole offered.

"Ha, that's funny." Sesshomaru said in a dull tone.

"I can."

"You're just a human."

"That's not true. I'm a yasha. Whatever the hell that means." Nicole mumbled the last part. "Hey wait why are we going back to the wolf demons?"

"So I can eat and I still need some information from them." They came back to the river.

"Just up thoughts rocks." Nicole said.

"You stay here."

"What no way!"

"Yes way now sit, I'll be back." Sesshomaru ran up the river. Nicole sat down and waited for 3 minutes.

"Holy shit this is boring." Nicole said. "I'm going to kill something." There was a small bug crawling towered her. "Die…" She squished it. "Oooo I fell soo bad, keh." She said in a very dull and boring tone and flicked a little rock into the water. Then she saw a wolf demon's body float down the river with a huge chunk of his body missing. Nicole jumped up in alarm. "Holy damn mother of god's shit!" Nicole quickly jumped on a huge rock and ran/jumped up the river. When she got there she saw a huge ass white dog demon, it had the same crescent moon as Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god…" Nicole skied to a stop. The dog demon killed some more wolves and then when it faced Nicole she squinted her eyes and had an angry smirk on her face. She growled an overwhelming pain shout through her body she showed her fangs and then one of her eyes turned silver and the other gold again, she grew claws her ears started to turn into elf ears then to wolfish doggish ears and she had a tail.

She jumped in the air right in front Sesshomaru's face and extended her claws and slashed Sesshomaru right in the face. He hit her with his paw and she flung into the wolf demons cave. Her demon fetchers disappeared.

"Ow my head." Nicole growled grabbing her head.

"Hey when did you get here?" Nicole turned around.

"Kouga?" He was sitting in the corner with a huge gash in his right arm.

"That wired dog demon came back and tried to get more information on us and then we told him what he needed to know then he turned into that thing out side." Kouga said.

"You mean that demon out there is Sesshomaru." Nicole asked.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Never mind just fallow me." Nicole and Kouga some how got on top of the wolf den.

"So what are you going to do?" Kouga asked.

'If what Sesshomaru said was true about me being a yasha and that I only change when I get mad then…' Nicole looked at Kouga. "Kouga. Hit me."

"What?! Hell no! I'm not going to hit you!"

"Come on it's the only way to save you, your pack, and Sesshomaru." Nicole said.

"Alright." Kouga then punched Nicole as hard as he could. She went flying back and hit a rock. She then took demon form.


	7. Supido

**Supido…**

Nicole looked at Kouga and gave a toothy smirk. Kouga stood there wide eyed. "Holy shit, you are a yasha…" Kouga took three steps back. Nicole glared and said in a deep evil voice; "Your next wolf boy…" She then jumped towered the gigantic dog demon. Sesshomaru eat one more wolf and took his other form again. Nicole just landed on the ground instead.

"Nicole? You idiot." Sesshomaru said. Nicole charged at him with her claws extended ready to rip something out. Sesshomaru jumped in the air and dived back down to hit her, but she spun around and got on her hands and kicked him in the face sending him flying.

"Shit." Sesshomaru wiped blood from his mouth. 'I can't beat a yasha; the other times she was still getting use to the change now she's is already use to it.' Sesshomaru thought.

He got up and ran towered her again with his whip ready and she ran towered him too. What he didn't expect was that she jumped up and keened him in the face. He fell and Nicole landed on her feet gracefully. Sesshomaru kicked the back of her keen and she fell and then he kicked the back of her head. He picked her up and leafed again.

In a cave

"Jesus Christ. I can't keep doing this." Sesshomaru said as he set her down and made a fire. It started to rain. Then a kid maybe about Nicole's age came running in and shook like a dog to get the water off him.

"Hoooooly shit man! It's fucking cold!" The guy said and then turned to face Sesshomaru. "Holy Fucking ass crackers! What the hell are you doing on my turf!?" The boy said. He had dark black markings around his dark red eyes and it also went down on his cheek like a clown, also had black claws and nice pair of fangs top and bottom. His hair was short and black and it was short and a little in his eyes. (He wore what Jak wares in Jak 3, but ears are not that long.)

'Wolf-dog.' Sesshomaru thought. "She's hurt." The boy looked passed Sesshomaru.

"Oh well I guess you could stay for now." Said the scruffy boy.

"Are you a yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I was born in this form." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"So I brought fish if you would like some I have extra."

"Why are you so nice?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well some one once told me that my life would be easier if I was nice."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow. "Who told you that bull shit?"

The boy smiled and laughed "An old friend." He smiled. "Now do you want any fish?"

"She might." He said.

"Alright." He said and put a stick thru the fish and put it over the fire.

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Supido."

Nicole then woke up.

"Hu? What happened?" She said getting up. "My head hurts…ow…"

"Nothing."

"What about the huge ugly dog?" Nicole said standing up.

"That was me."

"Oh sorry." Nicole apologized.

"About what?"

"Thinking you where the enemy."

"And?"

"For calling you ugly. Sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry."

"Sorry." Sesshomaru looked at her.

"So who are you?" Nicole asked looking at Supido.

"I'm Supido."

"Hi I'm Nicole."

"Hello Nicole. Here." He handed her some fish.

"Thanks." Nicole said and sat down. "So Supido, what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a wolf-dog. My mother was a dog demon and my father was a wolf demon."

"Oh cool. I'm a yashieyawa…something like that." Nicole said and took another bit.

"Yasha?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ya what he said."

"Really? Thoughts are rare." Supido said. "He thought I was one."

"Oh, so what is a yasha?" Nicole asked.

"It's a- Wow!!" Supido was interrupted by an arrow shooting by.

"Holy shit that son of a bitch almost hit me!"

"Let's get out of here." Sesshomaru said and got up fallowed by Nicole.

"Guys wait!"

"What?" Sesshomaru growled as they got ambushed by thousands of arrows.

"You run that way!" Supido said and pointed the other way.

"What? Why?"

"_You _run that way…" Supido said with his teeth clinched and he then sprinted the other direction.

"Let's go!" Sesshomaru grabbed Nicole and ran. As they were running a bomb then flu strait for Sesshomaru's arm he let go of Nicole or his arm would have been blown off. They flu in different directions. Nicole landed hard on the ground then got up.

"Sesshomaru!" Nicole yelled. Then an arrow hit her in the arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Blood dripped from her arm. "Shit." She just ran strait after that. Her and Supido then collided.

"Nicole?"

"Supido?"

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know we got split up in the explosion." Nicole said holding her arm.

"Wow are you okay?"

"Ya- What are you doing?" Nicole asked. Supido grabbed the arrow and ripped it out. Blood squirted every were. "Aaaaahhhhh! Shit! What the hell!" Supido grabbed the scarf from around his neck and tied it around her arm.

"There. That should help."

"Holy shit your fast." Nicole said and they both started running again.

"Look out!" Supido jumped on Nicole as a bomb almost hit them. Arrows still shooting every were.

"That was close." Nicole breathed.

"Ya… come on." Supido found a tree with a big hole in it and they both hide in it. He pressed Nicole up ageist the tree.

'I hope Sesshomaru is alright.' Nicole thought. Then all of the sudden the arrows stopped. And instead there were huge explosions. 'They must be trying to make a village.' The humans had a prisoner and it was… Sessomaru?!' Nicole squinted her eyes to make sure that it was him. "Supido… they have Sessomaru!" Nicole whispered.

"I know." Supido said.

"We have to do some thing."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know… Maybe pretend that were prisoners? Shit I don't know!" Nicole hissed at him.

"Okay I got a plan. Since you look human I'll pretend to capture you they'll help you and we'll go from there."

"What????!?!?!?!..." Nicole looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Do you have a better idea?" Supido growled.

"No…"

"Okay lets go get caught!" Supido got up and grabbed Nicole.

"Hey that hurts!" She growled at him. Then he punched her in the stomach and she spit up blood.

'Oh shit…' Supido thought. Nicole growled an evil growl and changed into demon form. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Hole shit…'

"Hey what are you do- wah?" A man yelled but then stopped when he saw Nicole trans form.


	8. This might be the end

**This might be the end**

"Nicole…?" Supido said quietly. 'Sesshomaru is right, she is a yasha.' Nicole fell down pretending to be dead. Supido backed away. 'Okay, plan B.' Supido thought and ran away. The villagers came up to Nicole's body and poked it. Nicole sprang to life and attacked the people.

"Aaaaa! Fire!" A man yelled. They shot their bow and arrows at her. She took the hits the sprang forward and rip 15 people to shreds. Then they put a net thing on top of her and she just sheared it then she jumped out and tackled a villager mauling him to death.

"Kill her!" A young man yelled.

"No!" An older man yelled.

"Why not master?" The guy asked.

"Put poison powder down!" He said to all of the other fighters. "We could use this demon for our entertainment." He smirked to the boy. The humans put poison powder every where while Nicole was distracted by eating someone. She then fainted.

Hours later with Nicole

"What the? What happened?" Nicole sat up. She was in a cell in jail.

"Look who's awake." A cold sarcastic voice said.

"Sesshomaru?" She saw Sesshomaru in the cell across from her.

"Yes. How'd you get in here?" Sesshomaru said sitting on the bench thing in the back of the cell.

"I… don't know. I must have transformed. Waite! Supido! We were going to get him cough and me to be with the humans until I figured out were you were."

"How'd that work for ya?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Nicole smirked too. "Not so well as you can see."

"I can see that." Sesshomaru got up and sat by the bars.

"We have to get a message to Supido so-"

"Forget about him Nicole." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Why? Why is every one saying that? First Supido wanted to leave you. Now you want to leave him! What's going on? Do you guys have a pasted or something?" Nicole growled at Sesshomaru.

"No we're just trying to save time."

"You're trying to save time?" Nicole looked like she couldn't believe it. "So if I got cough by humans you wouldn't help me?"

"Alright we don't like each other. Okay it's an unspoken rivalry." Sesshomaru said looking away. "Oh ya you have arrows in your body."

"Hu? Your right. I didn't even feel them." Nicole sat down she had 7 arrows in her 2 in her arm and leg, one in her other leg and arm. She ripped them out; it was touchier to Sesshomaru hearing her scream and blood squirting everywhere. He felt dizzy, sick, and then blacked out.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru woke up.

"I got a way out for us." Nicole said lying down in her puddle of blood.

"………."

"When they come to get me I'll stab him with my arrow." Nicole held up her broken arrow tip. "Then will be free, _and_ we can find Supido."

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru said looking at the wall.

"Ya I'll be fine. I'm a yasha remember?" Nicole said with her eyes closed.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked into her cell. "Just because you're a yasha doesn't mean you're invisible." He growled. Nicole slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Humm…" Nicole just closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sesshomaru just sat down and a man came to his cell.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. Then a dart hit his neck and he blacked out.

'Hu? What the hell?' Nicole woke up and Sesshomaru was gone. "Sesshomaru?" She called. No answer. Two guys came to her cell she grabbed she hid her arrow they opened her cell and she stabbed one guy, but the other had a metal stick and he waked her with it. "Aaaaaaaaa!" She screamed a bloody cry. He then back handed her, she growled.

"Now she in demon form." The man said while putting a bag over her head.

"Do ya have to be so hard on her?" The other man asked as he tied her hands up. They lead her to an arena.

I know it was short but the rest of the chapters will be pretty interesting.


	9. Fight to the death

**Fight to the death**

When they took the bag off of her head they throw her in a huge cage and locked it, it was like a big dome a 100 feet up and 300 feet across and there was sand on the ground. Humans had spires and a huge fire in the back they were sticking there weapons thru the holes in the cage. They were surrounding the cage. She saw weapons, blood, and demon parts every where on the ground. Nicole had claws, fangs, and her eyes were silver and gold, but she still was herself. She cowered around like a scared dog. Then on the other side another demon was thrown in. It was a bull demon. He had horns on his head half his body was like a bull; the upper half was mostly human. They lead him in the cage with Nicole and let him go they locked the cages.

The demon looked at Nicole and glared daggers at her. She gulped. The demon charged at her full blast. Nicole started to run for her life. She claimed on the cage to the top and to the other sided as graceful as a spider. He charged again she jumped up to climb again but this time the bull demon jumped up and stabbed his horns into Nicole's stomach. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" She cried and throws up blood. She then lost herself and grew her tail and ears. As she glared her eyes started to glow. The bull demons screamed and ran around, rolling on the ground in pain. Then it stopped. Every one was silent. A man came in and looked at him.

"His insides melted…" The man said. The people stared at her. "Holy shit…" They lead her to an action house. Nicole cooled down she was in a different cell. Sesshomaru was there.

"Sesshomaru, you're alright!" Nicole said happily. She looked at him. He was across from her cell again.

"You're okay too." He seemed tiered.

"Where did you go?" Nicole asked.

"Judging by how you look the same place as you." Sessomaru said and smiled at her.

"Ya." Nicole sat down holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ya, you?" Nicole asked. They both knew what was going on.

"I'll live."

"Are you going to be bought too?" Nicole asked.

"Ya the head master bought me already."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I hope so."

"What's a yasha?" Nicole asked.

"Is a human that is a quarter percent demon. Both of your parents must have been half demons. They can also choose how they want to live. If they kill for revenge or for the fun then they will wear the demon form for ever, and demons except them. If they only kill to protect them selves then they still look human and humans except them. They change if they are mad or need to protect someone or something. Your half wolf and half dog demon. Yasha are very powerful there are not a lot of them in the world. They have special psyche powers."

"That me? I can do that?" Nicole asked shocked. "When I was fighting I melted a bull demons insides."

"You what?" Sesshomaru widen his eyes. 'She is the ruler's daughter…' Sesshomaru thought. "Be careful how you use your powers."

"But I feel like a cold blooded killer now." Nicole looked to the ground.

"You're not a cold blooded killer because Nicole isn't a cold blooded killer." Sesshomaru said. "I love you just the way you are Nicole don't forget that."

Nicole didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything… I just wanted you to know." Sesshomaru said.

"I love you just the way you are too, Sesshomaru." Nicole smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back. Then a man came to his cell.

"Come on dog." The man said and unlocked Sesshomaru's cell. "What is your name?"

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay then Sesshomaru I am your new owner and you will be fighting for me." The man said and then Sesshomaru looked at Nicole and smiled one last time, and Nicole smiled back.

I know that this chapter was short. The rest will probably be shot too. Sorry.


	10. We meet again

**We meet again**

Nicole P.O.V.

It's been maybe 3 weeks. I haven't seen Sesshomaru. I've been fighting, keeping his words in my mind. I won this poor family lost of money. They gave me a shed to sleep in it has a bed and light. They give me food, but not a lot they want to keep me fit. I've been in my demon form for a long time. Eyes, ears, claws, fangs, and tail. I'm going in the arena once again to face another demon. This is the finals.

Normal P.O.V.

The humans put her in the arena. Nicole got her adrenalin pumping. Her fangs and claws grew a little longer. A tiger demon was trying to fight its way out of the net. Then they thru it in the arena. It got up and growled. Nicole glared and the fight begun.

Her master Jak talked to her throw the cage. "Alright Nicole don't waist your energy, let him." Jak said. The demon jumped up Nicole just looked at it when he came down Nicole just turned to the side and the demon missed. She drops to the ground and kicks him in the face sending him flying to the other side of the cage.

'He's crazy…' The cat scrambled to get up. 'He has no control…' He charged at her full blast she ran at him too and jumped up and keened him in the face. 'Sesshomaru would remember that…' He stood up and did a round house kick she stepped in closer to him and grabbed his thigh and thru him in to one of the humans spires stabbing him in his stomach. He got up and scratched her in the face then as he was leaning over she kneed him in the stomach. 'Let me put you out of your misery.' Nicole looked at him and put her hand in front of her she did a motion with her hands and his heart ripped out of his chest and flue fight in her palm. Then everyone oooooed. Nicole crushed the heart in her hand and sighted. 'I wonder if Sesshomaru is still alive…'

"Yes! Fantastic Nicole! Perfect!" Jak said and took her back out of the arena and back home. "That was awesome! We got good money!" Nicole smiled.

**In jail**

A scruffy boy about Nicole's age was in a jail cell. "Hey you have something on your nose." Supido said to the guard walking by with a broken nose.

"Oh just give me a reason." The man said and held up his metal stick.

"I thought I just did, what do I have to do talk about your mama?" Supido said sarcastically. The guard put his stick throw the bars to hit him but Supido moved back and grabbed the stick and pulled, smashing the man's head into the bars knocking him out. "Bingo!" Supido said and reached for the keys. "I've waited 3 weeks for this! Now I have an idea where they might be. The arena." Supido said to himself and he ran to the arena place. When he got there people were cleaning up the mess. 'I sense something… A powerful attack….' Supido thought. 'I think… it was Nicole?' Supido sniffed around and went back outside and sniffed around a little more. He then jumped away to look for Nicole.

**With Nicole **

She sat in her shed thinking about Supido and Sesshomaru. "I wonder if their still alive…" She said to herself. Then all of the sudden someone opened her door and it was… Supido. "Supido?! Is that you?" Nicole stood up and hugged him. "It's been soo long! Where were you?" Nicole asked pulling away.

"I tried to find you and Sesshomaru but a guy couth me snooping around and thru me in jail, I finally escaped!" Supido said in one breath.

"Uh…" Nicole looked a little confused. "So, you were stuck there for 3 weeks and they finally decided to let you out?"

"No!!! I was stuck for 3 week, but I tried to escape and I finally cough him off guard!" Supido said.

"Oh, well I've been doing well." Nicole said and invited him in.

"You've been winning fights and helping this family?" Supido said razing an eye brow and finally noticing that she was in demon form.

"Ya." Nicole said and sat down on her bed.

"How long?" Supido asked looking very serious.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been wearing that demon?" Supido said looking at her up and down. She had claws, fangs; ears, tail, and her eyes were silver and gold.

"Don't worry; I haven't killed any one for fun or any thing like that."

"I do worry Nicole; do you know how I knew which way to run the day we split up?" Nicole shook her head. "I was here before. I was running away from them and I ran into you and Sesshomaru. They made me fight to the death in the tournament. Me and my brother were captured and I faced him in the end. By the time you reach the end your brain washed. You just think about surviving and you end up killing each other. I'm guessing that Sesshomaru is in this fight too." Supido finished and sat in a chair.

"Yes he is. The last I saw of him was in a cell 3 weeks ago. He was being sold and then took away." Nicole finished.

"I hope you both don't lose your selves." With that Supido stood up and walked out side.

"Supido!" Nicole called after him. He turned around. "What happened to you and your brother?"

Supido stood there for what seemed like an hour. It started to rain then it rained hard. "We killed each other. I won. He was my younger brother, he was in control and I wasn't, I lost myself and he didn't. I have to live with pain every day thinking how the humans won over both of us and that I killed him with my own hands…" Supido finished and turned and walked away.

"Supido…" Nicole whispered. He turned around again.

"His name was Ryuchi…" Supido said. "I wish you the best." He then leafed. Nicole went back inside wondering what would happen when she had to face Sesshomaru.

**Morning **

I have a secret,  
a beast that lives inside.  
A monster that I fear,  
a longing I despise.

Nicole woke up and got ready to fight. She eat all her food. "What's the matter Nicole?" Jak asked. Nicole just shook her head as in nothing. "Hey don't worry so much. Just remember not to waist your energy." He said and smiled at her.

**The arena **

**It is a secret;  
Watch who you go and tell.  
This secret isn't safe;  
People like me go to Hell.  
**

"Come on Nicole take him down!" Jak yelled to Nicole thru the bars. The other demon hit her up agents the bars and a human stabbed her. She screamed in pain and throw up blood. She then grabbed his head and ripped it off.

**It's not a thing I've done,  
not some crime, I have committed.  
No it's a deadly crime,  
Just to be me, they've insisted.  
**

Ding!! Ding!!

"The winner is Nicole!" The announcer yelled then he came over to Nicole and Jak. "The next fight will be at night. The moon will be full." The man looked at Jak, he nodded.

**Inside, it burns me:  
Lust and hate, pain.  
Outside, it must not show,  
Accept, the full moon... **

"Well lets get you bandage up Nicole. Come on" Jak helped her up. They went back home and came back later. Nicole was breathing a little too hard for Jak's liking. "Nicole are you okay?" She nodded. Jak just nodded back and she went in the cage. Long red strips of hair started to appear at the tips of her black ears and tail.

"This is the champions… Nicole! And… Sesshomaru! They shall face each other in a duel to the death!!!

Nicole's mind sprang to life.

"Who ever is left standing is the winner!" The announcer yelled.

Nicole's heart was beating rapidly as Sesshomaru stepped into the cage. Sesshomaru walked in and looked at Nicole surprised.

"Alright… Fight!" Everyone yelled. Nicole out of the corner of her eye saw Supido nod at her and then mouth 'fight' with a worried expression.

"Nicole…We have to fight… Or the humans will kill us." Sesshomaru said in a low sad tone. He looked like crap.

"So. It's better than having to kill you." Nicole said.

"You're in your demon form still…" Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Ya. But I didn't kill any one for fun or any thing." Nicole said.

"Come on fight already!" Some one yelled.

"Whats going on?" Some one else yelled.

"Come on Nicole we have to fight."

"No Sesshomaru we can escape together and get out of here." Nicole said.

"No I've tried, and I'm done." Sesshomaru ran at Nicole. She didn't move "Sesshomaru" she whispered. He rammed her so hared that she went flying and smacked her head on the bars. Blood squirted out of her head. She got up.

"Come on fight me!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I rather die a slow painful death than fight you." Nicole said.

"Nicole… Forgive me. But I have to do this…" Sesshomaru sounded as if he were going to cry his head was down.

"Sesshomaru, something happened to you. You don't really have to kill me. You're using this as an excuse." Nicole said holding her head.

**Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin's changin' inside you  
And don't you know**

'I can't tell her…' Sesshomaru thought. 'No I can't kill her either.' He then punched her across the face and she turned demon again.

**Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
**

She then got up and attacked him. She jumped on top of him his neck in her jaws. Felling his wind pipe, him breathing hared. 'Kill him.' Her mind screamed. 'Kill him!!' She closed her eyes and through a blood red haze she heard Sesshomaru's voice. 'Your demon side isn't a cold blooded killer, because you, Nicole isn't a cold blooded killer.'

**Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you  
tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinkin' of you  
And the times we had...baby  
**

She throw him up agents the bars. He then got up and looked right into her eyes. 'Did she just spare me? In demon form?' He thought. He ran forward and held her up agents the bars.

**And don't you cry tonight  
don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight**

"Nicole stop…" He held her still with his chest. 'She deserves to know why.' He thought. "Nicole you're the ruler's daughter…" Sesshomaru whispered. "Your right I did use this as an excuse to kill you. I couldn't kill you. I made this the reason instead of the really one. I was scared… But I'm sorry Nicole you have to die…" Tears streamed down Nicole's face.

**And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby  
**

'No… I… I… don't want… to…' Nicole put her hands on Sesshomaru's chest. "I'm sorry but I don't want to die." Nicole whispered and stabbed him in his stomach. Sesshomaru stabbed her in the stomach too but with poison claws. They both dropped.

**And don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight**

That's all. Pretty long I think. That song was by: GUNS&ROSES: Don't Cry

The pome -Secret- was by my close friend Jak. Thank you.


	11. This is the end

**This Is the End**

Sesshomaru woke up in a hut humans were with him helping his wound he was too dizzy to do any thing and every thing went black. Nicole walked in the hut and saw Sesshomaru close his eyes then she walked out to see the head man. "We are very sorry." The head man bowed.

"Will he live?" Nicole asked the man her eyes shinning in the moon light.

"Yes he will. But about you-"Nicole interrupted him.

"You know what to do with me."

"Were would you like to be…Umm…" The man stopped.

"I would like it at the ruler of the east's territory there forest." Nicole said and then walked into her own cabin and took her shit off to show a bloody bandage around her stomach then she put her hand up and coughed in it. When she pulled her hand back she had lots of blood pouring out of her hand then she dropped to the floor.

3 Weeks later

Sesshomaru was walking through a forest on the east. He had to do one more thing before he went home. He stopped and looked down at a grave. He looked down it was just a stone and wood fence around it. "You were right, and strong. I wasn't and I'll hate myself forever for losing myself to humans." Sesshomaru said to the grave. He put his hand on it and then walked away. "I'll see you soon. Come visit me sometime." Sesshomaru called back to the grave.

3 hours later

Supido was walking through the forest and saw the grave. "Hey Nicole." He said. "I told ya so didn't I? You both weren't any different from me and my brother. But lucky you guys will have another chance." Supido kneeled down and set flowers in front of the stone. "I'll wait for you kid. Take your time." Supido got up and turned around and looked at the area in front of the grave. "It'll do till the next full moon." Supido leafed to look for some wood.

This story was for my friend Nicole, She couldn't have inspired me more.


End file.
